A Somewhat Normal Life
by Lin Shadow
Summary: Damian's attempts to live a normal life. Some may be one-shots, the others one is not. Chapter 1-Damian's First Day of School Part 1 Review!
1. Damian's First Day of School Part 1

It was an average Monday morning at Wayne Manor, but there was this tiny disagreement.

"NO! I REFUSE TO GO TO THAT SAD EXCUSE OF AN EDUCATING HOUSEHOLD!" Damian yelled as his brothers dragged him to the limozine. At 6 AM in the morning. Lovely.

"Come on Damian, schools fun!" Tim attempted to coax the young Batchild to go to school. Like a normal kid. Whatever normal was to the Batfamily. Tim pulled him down the stairs.

"UNHAND ME GRAYSON! DRAKE I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY! YOU ARE UNWORTHY TO TOUCH ME!" His feet got hold of the banister and was refusing to let go.

"Come on Dami! We went to school and we're fine!" Dick, as enthusiastic as ever tried so so hard. Dick tugged Damian's feet free.

"What's your definition of fine?" Damian shoot back.

"He has a point," Jason was leaning on the banister.

"Shut it Jason, your not helping," Tim grumbled.

"I never liked school anyways," Jason piped up.

"I'M NOT GOING!" Stubborn as a bull Damian attempted to stand his ground defiantly.

"Sure schools rough, but I'm sure you can handle it,"

"NO! LET ME GO YOU IMBECILES!" Poor, poor Damian.

**A few minutes later...**

"I hate you, I hate you all," Damian grumbled from his seat in the sleek black limozine.

"Dami this is a shot at a normal life, enjoy your childhood," Tim said half listening while skimming the morning papers.

"I don't need anymore education, my intelect is far supieor than those lowly children," He slumped in his seat attempted to wrinkle his spotless clothes then gave up and then began to sukily glare out the window.

"Your stop Master Damian," Alfred called from the drivers seat.

"Dami, just don't hurt the other kids," Dick pleaded not wanting to be called into the priciple's office.

Damian stepped out of the leather interior of the limozine and stared for a full 5 seconds at the enterance of Gotham Academy.

"No gurantees," Damian growled and then walked into the sea of middle school students.

* * *

The first thing Damian noticed was the groups, it was quite obvious who was who.

The preps mixed in with the cheerleaders in far to short skirts and flimsy 'shirts'.

The jocks were watching "play fighting".

The nerds kept to themselves scurrying as quickly as possible away from the threat of bullies.

Then lastly there were the nobodies, that didn't exactly have a category and were all different in their own way and were never acknowledged.

Just get this school year over with, and don't be noticed' Damian mused.

He pulled out a piece of paper that had his homeroom number on it and walked down the hallway attempting to not be seen.

He failed miserably.

While in deep thought over how he was going to get back at Grayson he bumped into an average nobody. But being the ninja assasin raised child bumping into someone leads to many things.

* * *

Review! I hope you enjoyed it :) Next chapter will come whenever I feel like it soooooooooo please be patient :D


	2. Damian First day of School Part 2

**Normal POV**

A flash of blonde hair and the tumble of a purple-excuse me_** eggplant** _blouse.

Damian had attempted to twist the person's arm but she was quick and managed to turn just in time for them to register who the other person was.

"Brown!"

"Dami?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Grayson made me go to school here,"

"Then why aren't you at Gotham Academy? Or one of those rich kid ones?" Stephanie dragged Damian to the side of the hall and spoke in a hissing whisper. Other kids had started to stare curiously.

"I am not welcomed there,"he said and a memory resurfaced. He had accidentally bit the principle's hand when he had ruffled his hair at one of the many charity balls. After that Father had grounded him for quite sometime and he didn't like that man. He was going to do much worse if he touched him again.

"Well then control yourself, twisting someones arm isn't exactly a going to help with your reputation," Stephanie huffed and brushed off imaginary dust.

"Tt, whatever." And Damian stormed off to where he guessed was his home room.

**10 minutes later...**

"Welcome, new 6th graders!" A cheerful looking old woman beamed at the class. Her graying blond hair pulled up in a pony tail and her eyes were a pale amber.

"I am your new advisory teacher Mrs. Ellen, as well as your science teacher," Her smile was starting to tick Damian off. How could anyone be so cheery all the time?

"If you ever need any help in anything at all don't be afraid to ask, don't worry you'll love it here!" Did that woman get hit with Joker gas? Why was she so optimistic?

The rest of her lecture was on schedules and lockers, and various other school things.

Sometime the middle of it Damian zoned out and studied the other kids. Most were his age, nearly entering puberty and were all very, very nervous.

"Tt, imbeciles. I am beyond their level," Damian muttered under his breath.

unfortunately for him this caught Mrs. Ellen's attention.

"Well now we should all get introduced-Oh you, young man in the corner. May you tell us your name?" There it was with her scary grin.

"Damian Wayne," He growled.

The class began to buzz with repeats of, "Damian Wayne? The Wayne?"

"Well Mr. Wayne, mind telling the class something about yourself?" Somehow it seemed that her smile has grown-that was an impossible feat.

Damian pondered this. Should I tell them that my father is Batman and I was trained by assassins to kill my father? That I am the heir of Ras Ah Ghaul?

He decided on something else.

"My presence is forced to be here, and you are all imbeciles," He replied with a perfect poker face.

A few kids started laughing uneasily, and many exchanged glances.

The teacher did a double take than regained her cheerful composer.

"That's a great joke Mr. Wayne, now the bells about to ring so please make was to your next-" The bell rang cutting off the teachers sentence.

* * *

A/N: Does anyone else somehow just lose the inspiration to write a chapter? IDK what it is but I've been getting pretty lazy.. Meh maybe its just because school starts soon... Please Review! Sorry for the wait!


	3. Chapter 3-AUTHORS NOTE SO SORRY!

**As you may have noticed I've posted nothing but a cruddy OC story. I AM SO SORRY!**

**I'm trying but my writers inspiration is being held back by the Mary Sue army and the writer's blocks. Whenever I try to write something it seems squeezed out and when I re-read it or send it to a beta it's just fillers, no plot and I've even gone to the point where I've nearly given up. I blame my friends for introducing Doctor Who (SO EFFING GOOD!) and the Avatar series (BRYKE IS A GENIUS!) for making my writers inspiration to only think of plots for those series that may be worth something. So, I'm sadly going on hiatus-I'm thinking that maybe when Young Justice airs again my writer's inspiration could be strong enough to post a few chapters. Here's just something I mixed together to explain my situation in detail, enjoy and I'm very sorry.**

* * *

_**Deep inside The Writers Block intuition and Mary Sue's United was the most hated place a writer could go to.**_

_**There was a long hallway of cells, of many varieties. There were figures tied up or some in cages like wild animals.**_

_**Levitating Cubes with cruel faces etched into them were pacing outside every cell. And an occasional check up from Mary Sue's with blinding unoriginal power.**_

_**In the far corner was a glass ball, like the one's fortune tellers used. Labeled on a metal plate bellow it was "LIN SHADOW-RELEASTION PROCESS 70% SECURITY LEVEL 6". It glowed with creativity, inside was a bright light that was constantly crashing against the sides of its impenetrable prison. It was always changing forms, and it hummed angrily-it's blue light flickering now and then.**_

_**A room over was its owner, Lin Shadow. She was in a fighting stance armed with a cluster of holopads with various things from the fandoms and a keyboard at the ready at her fingertips in war with her own creations-plot bunnies, Mary sues with similar features and writers blocks. What was before a girl buzzing with ideas and creativity was a faded and weary writer. She crossed her arms glaring at them.**_

_**"Let me see her, 5 minutes then we can go back to negotiation," She was angry at herself for creating her own barriers to her writer's inspiration. She knew all her readers were eager and wanted to see the new chapter as much as they did.**_

_**They glared at her back and she knew what they wanted. To either be drawn or have a fic about them, anything to preoccupy them.**_

_**As much as she had held off doing this she decided against it.**_

_**"Five minutes for five fan fictions," The head writers block said. Luckily she was about done with five, without her writer's inspiration she had written crappy stories to pass the time-she couldn't help herself.**_

_**"Be that way," Nimble fingers finished the last fic. Tapping a blue holo pad it split into five files. With a swiping motion they floated to their designed characters.**_

_**The writer's block frowned and grumbled. "Fine, five minutes only, nothing more," He glowed and dropped with the other writer block guards. The wall to the jail open and Lin sprinted in, holo pads following.**_

_**She reached the glowing orb and you could see and immediate change. Her cheeks filled with color and her clothes even brightened. The holopads multiplied themselves and the grin on Lin's face didn't falter.**_

_**"Are you okay! I'm so sorry! I'm getting you out of there got it?!" She banged on the glass. Like moths to a light the glowing aura crowd to where she was. It hummed melodically in response and Lin closed her eyes.**_

_**"You want me to apologize to the readers, I was going to do it anyways but-"A spark flew from the ball floating gently till it reached her open palm. Lin studied it frowning.**_

_**"That's only enough for-" A jolt went through her.**_

_**"In a creative way got it," She could hear the writers blocks booting up again.**_

_**"I'll see you soon I PROMISE," With one last pat on the glass she followed the writers blocks to the next door room, watching with near tears in her eyes as the wall closed, blocking her writers inspiration from view.**_

* * *

**This is my explanation. I am so very sorry I hate it as much as you do I promise. **

**PS Another good excuse, I've stumbled across "My Immortal" By the famous Tara Gilesbie. I agree that is the mos terrible fic I've ever read. I swear I lost IQ points. Schools also been a pain, and the holidays didn't help. _I REPEAT I AM SO VERY SORRY!_ This is going to be posted on all my stories except the OC one because I've had a plan for her before the writers block came in. I should be able to Muster up something to keep Eve occupied. look out for an OC Doctor Who fic (that will most likely suck).**


End file.
